ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Namikaze Zeshin
'Character First Name' Zeshin 'Character Last Name' Namikaze 'IMVU Username' Heki 'Nickname (optional)' Fourth Hokage (Yondaime) The Comet Konoha's bright star. 'Age' 19 'Date of Birth' 14/09 'Gender' Male 'Ethnicity' The land of Fire 'Height' 6'0" 'Weight' 140 'Blood Type' B 'Occupation' ANBU 'Scars/Tattoos' He has three stars tattooed on each side of his neck; growing smaller from back > front. 'Affiliation' The leaf 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality' A peaceful man, almost always relaxed and laid back. At home he is a loving but lazy boyfriend to Miku, known to be very caring of her and not at all of a possible mess he leaves behind. In training and battle he retains his calm personality, though becomes more stern when the situation becomes serious or dire. He is near impossible to actually anger; rather laughing at taunts than letting them get at him 'Behaviour' Often has his hands behind his head while walking. Seen laughing in battle. Known to ruffle the hair of young Shinobi 'Nindo (optional)' "Even if you don’t believe it, the Will of fire is going to ensure 'his' plan finds success.” "Give me a break...." 'Summoning' Summoning type: Pandas Favored Summon: Odi A large and extremely fat Panda that's too overweight to even walk. The only way he can move himself is by rolling around, which at the same time brings great offensive use. Aside from that Odi is a meatshield capable of eating anything inanimate; a true vegetarian. 'Bloodline/Clan' Zeshin is part of the Namikaze originally but has very close ties with the Uzumaki ever since he was a kid. 'Ninja Class' Shinobi 'Element One' Lightning 'Element Two' Wind 'Advanced Nature' None 'Weapons of choice' Indian-Tomahawk/Viking/Eastern themed throwing axes which are also used in melee. Six are always on Zeshin; and two of each style. 'Databook' 'Chakra colour' Light blue 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb (cost 3 pieces each): 2 Paper Bomb (cost 4 pieces each): 1 Any sword (cost 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (cost 10 pieces each): 6 Flying Thunger God Throwing Axes x6 Total: 70 'Jutsu List' Transformation_Technique Clone_Technique Generic_Sealing_Technique Genjutsu ---- http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Thunder_God_Technique S http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_Thunder_God:_Second_Step A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Sharp_Spear A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Chidori_Current A http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Shadow_Clone_Technique B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Barrier:_Dome_Method_Formation B http://rosrp.wikia.com/wiki/Reversed_Raijin B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning:_Food_Cart_Destroyer_Technique B http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Summoning_Technique C http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique D Air Step Technique D 'Allies' Konoha Miku Uzumaki 'Enemies' 'Background Information' Born and raised by a single mother that passed away when he was seven years of age, Zeshin spent most of his childhood days pretending that everything was ok. His prankster status and cheerfull nature made him one of the more popular boys, even though he never could quite catch the eye of a certain girl in his class. After graduating and growing through the ranks Zeshin ended up working directly for the former Hokage and was sent out on high risk missions that were of top-secret level, showing how much of a trust level there was between the two. Then after the Third Kage passed away Zeshin was taken up as an ANBU under the fourth Hokage Junko Uchiha. 'Roleplaying Library' Spars and Battles: http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Darara_Investigation_(A-Rank),_Part_1:_The_Test Mission rp's: http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Darara_Investigation_(A-Rank),_Part_3:_Grouping_Up. http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Darara_investigation_(A-Rank),_Part_4:_The_Inquisition Casual Meetings or Events: http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Darara_Investigation_(A-Rank),_Part_2:_Recovery The Festival 13/01/2015 Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Spar training vs Gunther 11/01/2015 Hitomi's speed training(Speed) 14/01/2015 Training for Gale fist 15/01/2015 The Monster (Training with Zeshin) 1/17/15